


【鸣樱】甜蜜糖浆

by Aimouz



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimouz/pseuds/Aimouz
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 8





	【鸣樱】甜蜜糖浆

现代pa  
我流鸣樱，巨型ooc

当春野樱结束了一天的工作走出公司大门的时候，外面的世界早已灯火通明。  
紧赶慢赶还是赶上了最后的一趟地铁，在靠上椅背的时候，她长长舒了一口气，这时候的车厢并没有很多人，春野樱看着倒映在车窗上的自己的影子，整个人都被疲惫卷了进去。  
[叮咚——]  
在口袋里的手机打断了她的发呆，她掏出手机，看着通知栏上显示的特别提醒让她弯了弯嘴角。

[您关注的‘樱花拉面’发布了一个视频]

春野樱喜欢看美食视频，而作为一个甜食爱好者，她尤其喜欢看甜点视频。每当看着那些普普通通的食材经过一番搅拌、烘烤、整形以后，变成了一个个精致可口的甜点以后，仿佛一整天的疲惫都被洗去，整个人都被这个过程所治愈了。  
而她最喜欢的一个up主，叫做‘樱花拉面’。

与名字不符的是，这不是一个做拉面的up主，而是一个做甜点的up主。  
与名字相符的是，这是一个只做樱花主题的甜点的up主。

樱花慕斯、樱花芝士蛋糕、樱花提拉米苏、樱花麻薯……‘樱花拉面’的每一个投稿都是樱花主题，樱花加上奶油就足以激起很多人的少女心，再加上其小清新的视频风格，干净利落的手法，让‘樱花拉面’获得了不少的粉丝数量。

春野樱点开最新发布的一个视频，这一期做的是樱花戚风蛋糕。  
“蛋黄3个，糖35g，香草精2g，红曲粉1/8匙，搅拌均匀。”春野樱带着耳机听着手机里传来的男人的嗓音，不禁笑了笑。  
是的，‘樱花拉面’是一位男性up主。  
在早期的视频里，‘樱花拉面’没有配音，全程只有制作过程发出的声音和背景音乐。直到一次粉丝要求的直播里，低沉的男音响起的时候，大家才知晓，原来那些少女心炸裂的樱花甜品居然都出自一个男人之手。

“牛奶50g，植物油25g，一小撮盐，当然啦，还要加上我们必不可少的老朋友——樱花糖浆。”  
从那以后，应粉丝的要求，‘樱花拉面’开始在视频里配音解说，有时候还开直播跟大家唠唠嗑，但是从来都是闻声不见人。

“将两者混合在一起，然后筛入75g的低筋面粉，2g的泡打粉，还有1g的苏打粉。”  
在直播中有粉丝问过，为什么‘樱花拉面’只做樱花主题呢？  
春野樱记得那时候的‘樱花拉面’在回答这个问题时，几乎是没有考虑就脱口而出：“因为樱花很像我喜欢的女孩子。”他的声音里带着笑，盈满了温柔。

“打好的蛋白霜分次倒入面糊中拌匀，要注意翻拌手法，不然会消泡哦。”  
这个回答明显激起了大家的少女心与好奇心，隔着屏幕春野樱都能感受到粉丝们头顶冒出来的粉红泡泡。  
[是您的初恋吗？！]  
一条弹幕划了过去，‘樱花拉面’笑着说，是哦，她是我的初恋呢。

“烤箱预热，170度考25分钟。”  
[啊很好奇她是一个怎么样的人呢，能被樱花拉面老师这样喜欢！]  
‘樱花拉面’似乎是低头思索了一下，然后才慢慢地开口：“她有着和樱花一样粉色的头发，软软地披在肩头，特别的好看，她还有一双翠绿色的眼睛，看向你的时候明亮得像是月光下的宝石，虽然表面上总是有些凶，但实际上是很温柔的人，典型的刀子嘴豆腐心呢。“

“戚风烤好以后晾凉脱模，将打发好的奶油抹上，一层蛋糕胚一层奶油，在中间加上一层草莓夹心。”  
谈到心上人，‘樱花拉面’的声音都放软了不少，“她的名字也是樱花的名字，就像是初春盛开的夜樱一样，娇艳却又坚强。”他顿了顿，“她做什么事情都特别的努力，特别的认真，有时候太过拼命还会把自己累垮。”说到这里，他不禁叹了口气。  
[up主有向她表白吗？]  
“有哦，说起来我是在一个樱花盛开的日子向她表白的呢，她很喜欢吃甜食，所以我为了让她开心在甜品上下了很多的功夫，原本的我是连饭都不会做的人呢。”他像是陷入了什么美好的回忆，“那天我带着做好的樱花奶油蛋糕，我们约好了要去赏花，在樱花树下，我向她表白了。”  
[那你们在一起了吗？]  
‘樱花拉面’看着这条弹幕，然后朝着摄像头举起了自己的左手，无名指上的戒圈昭告着答案。  
“从告白的那天算起，我们已经在一起四年了。”

春野樱看着最后的成品，淡粉色的奶油包裹着柔软的戚风和酸甜的草莓粒，外面点缀着粉色的奶油球和朵朵盛开的樱花，整个蛋糕就像是一个散发着甜蜜气息的艺术品，激起她心里一阵一阵的暖意。

打开家门，不出意外地映入眼帘的是某个趴在餐桌上的金色脑袋。  
春野樱轻手轻脚地走过去，桌子上放着的是方才在地铁上看的视频里面的樱花戚风蛋糕。她伸出手指，挑起一坨 奶油放进嘴里，清甜的奶味在舌尖绽放，香甜充斥着整个口腔。  
在她想继续吃第二口的时候，手突然被握住了。漩涡鸣人睁着睡迷糊了的蓝眼睛抬头看着她，朝她说着“欢迎回来，樱酱。”  
漩涡鸣人握着她的左手，拇指摩擦着她无名指上的戒圈，那个和他手上一模一样的戒指。  
春野樱看着迷迷糊糊的他，笑着弯下腰亲上了他的嘴角，“我回来了。”  
漩涡鸣人揽住她的腰，加深了这个吻，他在春野樱的唇间尝到了甜味，是樱花糖浆的味道。


End file.
